In recent years, as is the case with products in other areas, a variety of socks with peculiar characteristics suited for their specific uses have been provided. For example, for nursing care or sporting use, socks have been provided which are constructed to have characteristics fitted for nursing care or for sports. As a sock for the sports use, for example, a sock constructed to tighten the periphery of an ankle of a foot in the character 8-like manner and imparted with a supporter effect (patent document 1), and a sock constructed to simply tighten an ankle or a region in front of the ankle in a ring-like manner and imparted with a supporter effect (patent document 2) have been proposed.
In the case of these supporter-effect imparted socks, a sense of fit is certainly present at the beginning when the socks are worn, and a feeling of the foot being lightened is obtained. Such a feeling enhances the concentration of the sock wearer, leading to a fine play in the sport. This is in common with a major player's sticking to goods which he has been accustomed to and is fond of.    Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3090737    Patent document 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Unexamined Publication No. 57-147207